Cascade
Cascade (River of Time #2) by Lisa T. Bergren Mom touched my underdress—a gown made six hundred years before—and her eyes widened as she rubbed the raw silk between thumb and forefinger. She turned and touched Lia’s gown. “Where did you get these clothes?” Gabi knows she’s left her heart in the fourteenth century and she persuades Lia to help her to return, even though they know doing so will risk their very lives. When they arrive, weeks have passed and all of Siena longs to celebrate the heroines who turned the tide in the battle against Florence—while the Florentines will go to great lengths to see them dead. But Marcello patiently awaits, and Gabi must decide if she’s willing to leave her family behind for good in order to give her heart to him forever. Spoiler version: Lia and Gabi are rushing back in modern times because Gabi is close to death, but going through the time portal heals all wounds. Now in modern times, they rush to find their mother, after some convincing take her back with them to the 14th Century period. They arrive back in the 14th century and find that three months have passed since their departure. Marcello welcomes them with open arms glad to have Gabi back. Things have changed. Lady Roman Rossi still lives at Castello Forelli and is know engaged to Marcello’s, now healthy, brother Fortino. Gabi is wary of her. Did Lady Rossi take part in trying to poison her or is she only being paranoid? After lots of debate, they go to Siena for protection with hopes of strengthening ties with Fortino and Lady Rossi’s wedding, as well as a party for the She-Wolves (Gabi and Lia) arrival. Lord Greco and Lord Rossi are very friendly at their revival. Crowds cheer and Gabi likes the new statue. The ball goes smoothly till the end, where there is a surprise from the hosts. They have capture Lord Paratore, who had previously kept Lia as a prisoner. There’s no option out otherwise her secret will be exposed and she is forced to make a decision life or death for this criminal. Knowing his past and that Lord Paratore wouldn’t hesitate to kill them, Gabi decides to spare his life in exchange for the 100 prisoners. Later that night Lord Rossi speaks to Gabi and explains doesn’t believe Lia and Gabi’s tale. After all, they had never found her mother while searching for her. Luca, Marcello, Gabi, and Lia return to Forelli’s house for safety. During their journey, they find out that the prisoners were sent free are ill and one of the returning prisoners released might have the plaque. They face challenges and attacks and get away with the threat of being exposed to the plague. They have to take a break because Luca gets ill. Lia isn’t for sure if she believes she is in love with Luca, though Luca is head over heels for her. She becomes worried about his health. For their safety, Lia and Gabi travel ahead on their own for a while. They get away as dressing in boys clothing in hopes of hiding their identities. Unfortunately, Gabi is captured and locked away by Firenze. After several days of imprisonment Lia, Marcello, and Luca (now healed) come to rescue her from her prison. Castello Forelli is ablaze when they return. They come up with a scheme to lure Fierze in a trap by using Gabi, Lia, and their mother. Marcello sends them away because of the war, they go to the tomb and realize that it might be possible to rescue their father before his fatal crash. They succeed in rescuing and head back with hopes of returning to the 14th century Italy. Previous: Waterfall Next: Torrent